Pyaar He Pyaar Maine
by Gudda JF
Summary: New Couple Sahika Hope U liked Nd Support Them
1. Chapter 1

At bureau

Everyone was doing some or the other work.  
Acp sir was in his cabin. Doing something in Computer. And Daya and Abhijeet came.

Duo . May I Come in Sir

Acp sir . aao

Both came inside.

Daya . kya baat hai sir aapne humhe Itni Jaldi jaldi main kyu bulaya Everything's Fine Na

Acp sir. Main tum dono ko ek good news batane ke liye bulya he

Abhijeet . good news sir kahi dcp Chitole CID To Nahi na chod rahe hai

Acp sir. nahi nahi good news kuch or he hai

Daya . Sir ab yee Suspense khatam kijye or bataye na kya hai good news

Acp sir . Sachin nikhil Jayvanti ke jagha pe Teen Naye Officers humari team join kar rahe hai

Abhijeet .oh I. see to kon he wo teeno

Daya . or wo joined kab hone wale he

Acp sir . kalse

Next Day

Acp sir had gone somewhere for some work.  
Rest were in Bureau. Daya and Abhijeet were discussing about a case and they heard 2 girls voice

First Girl . Sub Inspector Aaruhi Reporting Sir

Daya . Welcome To CID Aaruhi

Aaruhi . thank you sir

Abhijeet . or aap

Abhijeet Asked the second girl.

Second girl . Sub Inspector Anika Reporting sir

Abhijeet. Welcome to CID Anika and Aaruhi

Both . Thank you sir

Daya . tum to do he ho Sir Ne To kaha tha ki teen officer Join hone wale he

Aaruhi and Anika were looking at each other.

Abhijeet. Aap dono jaake apna kam kijye

both .yes Sir

Both leaved.

Daya . itni kaam chori wo bhi duty ke first day its not a fair boss

Abhijeet . for you kind information Ins Daya Apne bhi to aapke duty ke first day late aaye the

Daya . tab ki baat alag thi boss or ab ki baat alag he

Abhijeet . khudpe baat aai to baat alag ho gayi - low tone

And they heard a boy's voice.

Ladka . Sub Inspector Sahil Reporting sir

Daya Came close to him.

Daya . Aaj tumara first day he na CID Main

Sahil . Yes Sir

Daya . Aur First day he Later

Sahil . Sir Wo Main Aaj he Delhi Se yaha Shift Hua hu to Later ho gaya

Daya . Thik hai Ab Ki Baar Dhayad Rakhna late na ho paao

Sahil . Yes sir

Daya . jaao jaake apna kaam karo

Sahil . hmm

Sahil went where Aaruhi Anika and rest were there. Anika saw Sahil for few seconds and suddenly asked him

Anika . Aap Kavya ke bhai ho na

Sahil . Ha main kavya ka bhai hu pr ap kavya ko kaisi janti ho

Anika . kavya meri Fb Friend Hai

Sahil . oh I see kabhi kavya ne bataya nhi aapke baaremein

Anika . usne aapko mere baaremein bataya ho na usne mujhe aapke baaremrin sab bataya

Sahil . oh acha thik hai

Everyone started doing their work same night Aaruhi and Anika were waiting for the bus and Sahil came in his car.

Sahil . are aap dono yaha

Aaruhi . hum wo bus ka intzzar kar rahi hai

Sahil . Bus to Kabki chali gayi Itni Raat ko Ladkiyo ka yu bahar Rehna Thik nhi aapdono ko problem na hoto main aapko drop kardu

Anika was about to say something and Aaruhi stopped her.

Aaruhi . No No Thanks Hum Chale U may go now

Sahil looked at Anika .

Sahil . thik hai

Sahil starts the car and leaved.

Anika . tumne na kyu kaha unhe kitna bura hoga

Aaruhi . Tu Nahi janti In ladko ko Pehle To Lift Dene Ke Bahane Dosti Karte He Fir Dhire Dhire Firt Karte he Fir Pyaar Or Jab Shaadi Ki baat aati he to Piche Hat jaate hai

Anika . But Saare ladke Aisa nhi hote or shayad Sahil bhi aise ladke nhi hai

Aaruhi . Oh Anika CoolDown Kahi tu use pyaar vaar to nhi na karne lagi he

Anika was about to say something and a taxi came and they stopped it and they leaved 


	2. Chapter 2

At Sahil home

Sahil went inside. All the lights were off. He was going to his room very quietly. And suddenly lights got on. He saw Kavya standing in front of him and she was angry.

kavya . aagaye aap

Sahil. Gudiya wo main

Kavya . chup MATLAB ekdam Chup Aaj pata Maine aapke liye kitne pyaar se apka favorite khana banaya tha socha tha Ki saath main khana khayege par aapne to huh

Sahil kept his hand on Kavya's shoulder. She removed it and went and sat on couch. Sahil also sat next to her.

Sahil . omg itna gusaa main to daar he gaya

kavya . huh

Sahil . bhut Bhukh lagi hai yaar Subha se kuch nahi khaya lagta he ab bhi nhi milne wala chalo humto chale bhukhe pet sone

Sahil started to move. And Kavya hold his hand.  
Sahil saw her.

Sahil . mera haath chod gudiya muje nind aa rahi main sone jaa raha hu

Kavya . aapne kuch nhi khaya subhase

sahil . hmm

Kavya .pehle kyu nahi bataya ki aap bukhe he chaliye jaake fresh hoke aai main aapke liye khana lagati hu

Sahil . hmm

Sahil went and got fresh and came

At dining table

Sahil saw only one plate on the table.

Sahil . Gudiya tera khana kaha he

kavya . aap khana khaiy na bhaiya varna khana thanda hojayega or rahi mere khana khane ki to main baad main khalugi

Sahil . yaha chair pe beth

Kavya sat on chair next to Sahil's chair. Sahil took a piece of food and offered the same to Kavya. And she had that and tears came out of her eyes.

sahil . are pagali tu ro kyu rahi he

Kavya . Papa ki yaad aagayi wo bhi isi tara muje khana khilate the aapne haato se

Sahil made her quite and they both had their dinner.

kavya . aapka first day kaisa gaya duty ka

Sahil . Acha gaya tumari ek dost bhi mere saath joined hui he

Kavya . meri dost meri konsi dost bhaiya

Sahil . tumari fb friend anika

kavya . oh MATLAB Aakhri kaar Wo CID Officer Ban gayi Aapko pata hai bhaiya wo bhut he pyaari or sweet hai

Sahil . but meri gudiya jitni nhi main to suna he ki tune use mere baaremein bhut saari baate batai he

Kavya . kyuki aap mere hero ho

Sahil . Acha !  
par is tumare hero ki koi heroine he nahi he

kavya . heroine hai na

sahil . kon

Kavya . anika

kavya said this and started running.

Sahil . Ruk tu na bhut Shaittan hoyi he

Sahil went behind her to catch her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day

Sahil was doing his work and Anika came there.

Anika . Sir

Sahil . ha

anika . Sorry sir

Sahil . sorry wo kyu

Anika . kal Jo aaruhi ne kiya uske liye apne humari help karni chahe par aaruhi ne mana kardiya aapko hurt hua hoga na bhut

to laga par I understand main samjh sakta hu Ki aaruhi ne aisa kyu kaha but u don't worry

Anika . Sir if u don't mind agar hum evening ko coffee Pe chale to

Sahil . Today ?

Anika . yes , kyu sir aapko kahi kya

Sahil . nahi

Anika. to fir main coffee samju na

Sahil . hmm

Anika . thanks. you sir thanks you so much

sahil smiles

Evening at Coffee shop

Sahil and Anika were having coffee and Anika was stearing Sahil quietly.

Anika . sir aap chup kyu he kuch puchiye na muje se

sahil . kya puchu tumse muje kuch samjh nhi aata

Anika . ok fine to Maine apse puchthi hu chalega na

Sahil . hmm

Anika . apne baaremein kuch bataye na aapko kya kya karna pasnd hai apne free time main

Sahil . free time mile tab na pehle studys or ab ye duty

Anika . hadd he Sir matlab sir aapne abhi tak life ko enjoy he nahi kiya hai but don't worry ab main aagayi huna aapki life main life kaise enjoy karte he aapko sikha dugi

Sahil . acha

Anika .hmm vaise sir aapse ek personal question puchu agar aapki permission ho to

Sahil . pucho

Anika . sir aapko kabhi kisi se pyaar hua hai

Sahil . Nhi MATLAB Muje in baato Pe barosha nhi he bina aage piche Ki soche kisi anjaan ke pyar main padna or sirf jab koi use badhke milta he to us sache pyaar ko chodke uske saath chale jaana kisko hurt karna ye pyaar nhi dhoka he

Anika. jaruri nahi hai sir Jo ek baar hua wo agli baar bhi ho ek sache insaan ko kabhi na kabi sacha pyaar milta he hai

Sahil . wo chodo tum batao tumhe kabi kisi se hua hai kya pyaar

Anika . pyaar hua to hai love at first Sight

Sahil . acha agar tumara aisa to tumhe meri ek advice hai pehle ladke Ki saari information nikalo taki tumhe future main koi problem na ho kaash karke wo ladka tumhe dhoka na de tumara khyl rakhe tumhe bht pyaar de tumhe kabi akela na chode kyuki tum ek ladki ho ek ladki Ki ijaath bhut jaruri hoti he

Anika . sir muje mere pyaar barosa he wo muje dhoka nahi dega

Sahil . Jaisa tumhe thik lage par. koi aisa Kadam mat uthna jisse tumhe Pachtana pade kyuki main nahi chata ki tumhe koi taklif ho

Anika . can we be friends sir agar aapko koi problem na hoto

Sahil smiles . kyu nahi jarur

anika . thanks you sir

Sahil . Dosti main sir nahi kaha jata naam liya jata he so call me sahil

Anika . OK sir

Sahil looks angrily at her.

anika . sorry bhul agayi thi sahil

Sahil . hmm

Anika . to is nayi Dosti ke na Ek or mug coffee hojaye

Sahil . Ya but I think kyuna hum mere ghar chale isi bhane tum ghar bhi dekh logi or apni dost se bhi mil logi

anika . ok chalo chalte he hai

Both leaves.

at Sahil's home

Krissane or kavya were cooking something.  
And door bell ringed.

kavya . lagta he bhaiya aagaye tu ruk main darwaja kholke aati hu

Krissane . tu rukh main jaake kholti hu darwaja

kavya . OK jaldi ja

Krissane . hmm

Krissane went and open the door. She saw Sahil and Anika.

sahil . are Kriss tu kab aai Delhi Se

Krissane . bas kuch dher pehle he.

milo ye anika meri nayi dost or anika ye Krissane hai humare pados main rehti thi Delhi main

anika . hey Krissane

Krissane . hi

Sahil. saari baate bahar he kadhe hoke karne ka irada hai

Krissane . aao na

Sahil and Anika came inside. Sahil asked Anika to have a seat. He went and got freshed. And Krissane brought glass of water for Anika.  
Sahil came down and went in kitchen.

Sahil. are gudiya tu yaha hai main tujhe ghar bahar dundh raha hu

Kavya . kyu bhaiya kya hua

Sahil . tujhe se Milne koi aaya he

kavya . kaun bhaiya

sahil . hall main jaake dekh to sahi

kavya . thik hai 


	4. Chapter 4

Kavya came out she saw Anika on couch and

was talking to Krissane.

Kavya . Anika tu yaha

Kavya came near Anika and hugged her

tightly.

Anika . are baba meri jaan legi kya

Kavya . Yaar tu nhi jaanti Ki tujhe yaha dekh

ke muje kitni khush ho rahi he

Anika .khush to muje bhi bhut hui

Krissane . tum dono baate karo main tab tak

dinner ka dekhthi hu

Krissane went inside the kitchen.

In kitchen

Krissane saw Sahil was chopping onion. She

came close to him.

Krissane . muje to main kaat deti hu tum

jaake bahar undono ke saath baate karo

sahil . Kris anika kavya first time face to face

mile he I think unhe akele main Time Spend

karna chiye main kyu unke biche kabab main

haadi banu tum ek na tum jaake

dono ko Company to main khana ready

karduga

Kris . kyu main yaha rahu koi

problem hai

sahil . nahi muje kyu bhala problem hone laga

Krissane . hmm chalo main bhi tumari help

kar deti hu

sahil . main na kahuga to tum maane wali to

ho nahi so karo Jo karna he wo

Krissane . hmm

Both prepared the lunch. Krissane kept the

food items on the table. And went out in hall

to call Anika and Kavya.

sahil . oh hello bff chalo dono fresh hoke

aajao khana ready he

Kavya. Khane kisne banaya

Krissane shouted from back.

Krissane. Tumare bhaiya ne

Kavya . Waah bhaiya lagta he

ab se training le rahe ho bhabhi Ki Help karne

ke liye

Kavya saw Anika and gaved a big smile.

sahil . bhut bolne lagi he tu aaj kal

Kavya . Anika tumhe batao main kuch galat

keh diya kya

Anika . ab main kya kahu

Krissane . ab bas bhi karo tumdono Jo baat

karni he khana khane ke baad karna chalo ab

Saying this Krissane went inside.

Three of them came to have lunch.

After lunch.

Krissane was keeping the plates in the

kitchen. Anika came to help her. She took the

glasses. She was going and a glass fall down.

As it was of glass it broke. And the water

inside got spread over the floor. Anika was

about to fall and Sahil hold her. They were

seeing in each others eyes. And Kavya came

coughing. Anika went inside and Sahil went in

the balcony.

After few hours

Kavya . aap yaha hai bhaiya or main. Aapko

pure ghar par dundh rahi thi

Sahil . kyu kya hua

Kavya . muje aapse ek permission chiye thi

Sahil . kaisi Permission

Kavya .anika aaj yaha ruk jaayegi to aapko

koi problem to nHi na hogi

Sahil . I don't have any problem but usse I

mean Wo yaha rukhne ke liye raazi hogi

Kavya .wo to kabki maan gayi thi bas aapki

permission chiye thi

Sahil . thik hai ab tum jaa ke so jaao

Good night

Kavya hugs Sahil

Kavya . thanks you bhaiya aur good night aap

bhi jaldi so jaayega jyda time jaghe mat

rahiyega varna fir se kal ki tara late pochege

bureau aap

Sahil . jaisa aap kahe dadi amma

Ab aap sone jaaye

Kavya went.

At Kavya's room

Anika was just remembering that scene. Kavya

was stering her.

Kavya . kya hua tu akele main muskuraye kyu

jaa rahi hai

But Anika was dreaming of Sahil. Kavya

tapped her. She got afraid.

Kavya . kya hua tu daar kyu gayi

Anika .tum yaha

Kavya. To tumhe kaun laga

Anika . nahi koi nahi

Kavya . anni tujhe kya main pagal dikhti hu

ya tu bhi mujee Bachi samjh rahi hai

Anika .Tum kya keh rahi ho muje kuch samjh

nhi aa raha he

Kavya . Tujhe pyaar hogaya hai na bhaiya se

Anika . Shhh

Dhire Bol Na Agar kisne sun liya to kya

sochega koi

kavya . matlab tu bhaiya se pyaar nhi karti

anika . aisa main kab kaha

Kavya . matlab tu bhaiya se pyaar karti hai

Anika blushes.

Kavya . ohoh

.

Are bhaiya aap yaha

Anika started seeing here and there. But she

didn't found Sahil. Kavya started laughing.

And Anika became sad.

Kavya . are tu to udaas hogayi

anika . main unse pyaar to karti hu par kya

wo muje apnayege muje se pyaar karege

kavya .jarur karege tu udas mat ho

Main hu na main laaugi tumdono ko karib

Anika .sachi kavya

kavya . ha sachi

Anika tightly hugs Kavya.


End file.
